


Playlist

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [12]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “Don’t do that inside,” Lily hisses at him as the three of them pile out of the car. She’s already nervous enough, what with having to wear a cocktail dress and talk to radio executives.“C’mon, DJs are expected to be a little dirty,” Jack grins at her and Sammy laughs, but Lily’s not amused.“You do realize that tonight could make or break or careers, don’t you?” Lily says, feeling awkward and uncomfortable in her kitten heels as the three of them make their way out of the garage and into the building. She’s jealous that Sammy and Jack get to wear suits, and might kind of be taking that out on them right now.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts - 'If you sing that song one more time, I'll kill you', and 'This song is so us.'
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ “I don’t want anybody else,”  _ Sammy’s bopping his head in time to the music blaring through his car stereo.  _ “When I think about you, I touch myself!” _

“I don’t think we need to know that personal information about you, Stevens,” Lily tries to be sardonic and speak over the music, but it’s blaring so loudly that she’d be surprised if Sammy even heard her, especially since Lily’s in the backseat. 

While Sammy keeps singing along to the Divinyls, Jack shoots Lily a grin from the front seat to show that he at least appreciates her. 

Even when Sammy turns the radio back down after the song is over, he keeps singing the goddamn song under his breath. As he parks the car in the underground garage beneath tonight’s event, he’s still humming it, hitting all the right beats.

“Don’t do that inside,” Lily hisses at him as the three of them pile out of the car. She’s already nervous enough, what with having to wear a cocktail dress and talk to radio executives.

“C’mon, DJs are expected to be a  _ little  _ dirty,” Jack grins at her and Sammy laughs, but Lily’s not amused.

“You do realize that tonight could make or break or careers, don’t you?” Lily says, feeling awkward and uncomfortable in her kitten heels as the three of them make their way out of the garage and into the building. She’s jealous that Sammy and Jack get to wear suits, and might kind of be taking that out on them right now.

“Relax,” Sammy rolls his eyes, which never fails to make Lily even more annoyed with him. “It’ll be fine.”

He hooks an arm around her waist and leans down to sing in her ear “ _ I don’t want anybody else…” _

Lily pointedly steps on his foot and he yelps. Lily twists his arm off from around her shoulder and pins it to his side.

“You won’t be touching anyone ever again if you keep  _ doing that _ ,” Lily says. “If you sing that song one more time, I  _ will  _ kill you.”

She lets go and Sammy glares at her, massaging his shoulder. “Killjoy.”

“Can we act like adults tonight, maybe?” Jack asks, stepping in between them, presumably to stop either of them from escalating things further. Which, Lily admits, is something that they both tend to do. 

“No promises,” Sammy gives Lily a truly nasty grin, and Lily can’t even deal with him anymore. She starts walking faster down the hall and into the event’s lobby, leaving her two cohosts to fend for themselves.

She forces a smile on her face as she socializes with the station execs, and tries her best to be lovely and charming as she networks with the people she doesn’t know. Her show is brand new, and not very popular yet, but if she makes the right connections now, that could potentially change very quickly.

So she does her best to seem genial and enthusiastic and most importantly, have boatloads of potential to invest time and money in. She feels like a couple of the guys liked her, maybe a little too much, but that’s a sacrifice she’s making for her career. She hopes that Jack’s doing better for himself, he’s always been the charmer of the three of them.

She has low expectations of Sammy. It’s nothing against him, really, he just isn’t good at events like this. Lily might also be vindictively hoping he entirely strikes out because of her annoyance with him, but she has to remind herself that Sammy’s success is her success and all that.

Eventually she feels less annoyed, or at least more annoyed with the execs than her cohosts, and goes to find Sammy. She locates him with a plate for appetizers a few feet from the buffet table, standing alone.

“How’s it going?” Lily asks when she gets close enough and Sammy makes a face at her.

“Fine,” he says. “I think Jack’s having good luck, at least.”

They both look at Jack, who’s across the room talking to a tall, blonde woman who has a light arm on his elbow as she throws her head back laughing. Lily winces.

“She sure likes him,” Lily shakes her head, feeling a little bad for Jack. As much as Lily gets hit on at events like this - which is a fuckton - if there’s a woman within a mile radius to Jack, they tend to immediately start swooning. It makes Jack pretty uncomfortable. “But if it gets us a connection -”

“Yeah,” Sammy says, and Lily recognizes that bitter twist in his mouth that he gets whenever Jack and beautiful women meet. 

Lily bumps Sammy’s hip with her own. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Sammy turns to her with a grimace on his face, and his eyes seem more tired than Lily remembers them being before.

“ _ I don’t want nobody else _ ,” Lily sings off-key, and grinds her hips in Sammy’s direction for half a second, making him cringe and put a hand over his face. “ _ When I think about you…” _

“Oh my God, shut up,” Sammy says, but she’s made him laugh, even if it’s from behind his fingers. “Someone’s gonna hear you -”

“Let them,” Lily says, raising her voice just slightly. “I just - c’mon, Stevens, this song is just so  _ us _ , don’t you think?”

She tries to wrap an arm around his waist but he squirms away.

“Ew! Gross!” Sammy chides her through his laughter. “Get away from me!” 

Lily lets it go with a smile, glad she could distract Sammy from the night. She chances a look back over at Jack, who’s shaken off the flirty blonde and is coming toward them.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jack asks, bemused, as he approaches.

“Your sister’s hitting on me and it’s gross,” Sammy says promptly and Lily resists the urge to stomp on his foot again.

“Am not!” Lily says. “I’m distracting you from being melancholy! By way of pretend flirting.”

“I can’t believe you’re both thirteen years old,” Jack shakes his head, but Sammy and Lily look at each other and both of them grin.

No matter how much he annoys her, Lily has to admit it. Sammy’s definitely her best friend.


End file.
